


Putting the Pieces Back Together

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Forbidden Love, Gentle Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kei needs his brother's love, and he ends up with more than he thought he needed.</p><p>Alternatively Titled 'Hy is a Disgusting Human Being'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Pieces Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I am so so sorry I am a disgusting human being but also I'm kind of not sorry.
> 
> Also, what the heck do dorm rooms look like? I was always convinced they looked sort of like apartments but, after a google search, I guess not?

If there was one person Tsukishima Kei could ever turn to, it was his brother. Akiteru had told Kei many times that if ever he needed to just talk, all he had to do was pick up the phone and call him. Obviously the younger blond rarely took his brother up on his offer. Today, however, was different.

No, Kei did not call or text, not even to warn Akiteru of his plans. He did, however, decide his brother was someone he needed right now.

Swaying side to side with the movement of the train, he wrote up a quick text to his mother letting her know of his plans and that he wouldn't be back till later; that way she wouldn't panic when he didn't return till the next morning. Re-reading the words he wrote, he sighed heavily to himself as he hit send. Some part of Kei was thinking how it wasn't too late to turn back, just get off at the next stop and catch the next train back. Trying to force the thought out of his head, he tried is best to firm his resolve.

He needed to see Akiteru.

His desperation to see his brother made Kei sort of uncomfortable. After all, he still hadn't fully gotten over his brothers, unintentional, betrayal. This was probably why Kei felt shocked at himself that he had made it as far as he did, standing outside his brothers' dorm room.

Gripping at the bottom of his jacket, Kei scowled at the wood in front of him, debating whether he had gone far enough to turn back. He eventually deemed it too late when the resounding sound of knuckles against wood registered in his mind.

Without realizing it, his body had already taken the next step in tonights events.

He tried to hide any emotion he may have been showing when his brother opened the door. A warm smile was drew across Akiteru's face when he recognized his younger brother.

"Kei! I wasn't expecting you! Uh, what are you even doing here?" Akiteru tilted his head slightly. Honestly, seeing his brother was a surprise to the older boy. Scanning over Kei's face, Akiteru's smile faltered slightly. Sure, his brother was sometimes hard to read, but having grown up with him Akiteru knew what signs to look for.

Knowing how prideful Kei liked to pretend he was, Akiteru took it upon himself to take the next step.

"Uhm... Do you want to come in? My roommates left for the weekend. 'Family' or something." He opened the door a little wider, allowing Kei some room to enter. The younger blond gave his brother a weary look before moving into his brothers' dorm room. It was slightly messy with dishes on the desks piling up and numerous books and papers sprawled over the desks and tables. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched his brother attempt to clean up a little.

"So, uh..." He chuckled nervously as he tucked some of his textbooks away from sight, "Again, what are you doing here? Why didn't you text me? Did you tell mom where you where?"

Kei sighed at his brothers questions, moving to one of the beds occupying the room, bouncing slightly as he sat down. He watched intently as his brother moved to sit on the bed across from him. He was sure Akiteru knew something was up, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just sat there, with his hands in his pockets, staring at the wood floor beneath him.

He remained like this, silent, until he heard his brother stand from his side of the bed. He fell the beds arc deepen as Akiteru flopped next to him. Kei flinched slightly as he felt an arm snake over his shoulders, pulling him into his brother.

Akiteru was warm and comforting, but Kei would never admit that. And yet, he didn't have to. The minute his head made contact with his brothers shoulder, he could already feel his eyes beginning to water.

He cursed at himself as he tried to hide how he was breaking, but with Akiteru stroking his shoulder and comforting him it was sort of pointless.

He sniffed, letting his tears slide across his face and onto his brother. Akiteru continued stroking his brothers arm before moving his hand to Kei's hair, pulling him closer to press his lips to the crown of his head.

Such a simple and pure action proved to be the catalyst in what lead up to tonight's events.

Moving to look at his older brother, Kei stared at him with teary, golden eyes. Akiteru returned the gaze, slightly curious as to what his brother was thinking, what he was planning. He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Feeling his brothers hand slid up his chest and rest gently on his cheek, Akiteru couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. It had been a while since he and his brother embraced like this; embraced at all for that matter. But, nonetheless, he allowed himself to be taken in by the guilty pleasure only his brother could offer.

He ducked his head, placing his lips upon Kei's in a sweet manner. It was soft and gentle but spoke so many word to the older Tsukishima.

That isn't to say it remained like this. Kei eventually moved, straddling his brother as they sat at the edge of the bed. Kei didn't even know if the bed belonged to Akiteru or his roommate, but at this point he didn't care.

Kei licked his brothers lips, moving as closer at he can. His hips rolled gently into Akiteru's, trying to invoke a reaction of any sorts. Akiteru's hand trail up Kei's abdomen, rubbing small circles into his skin as he begun removing the boy's shirt. Kei complied, pulling away from his brother to allow the loss of his shirt.

The lack of contact makes Kei needy again as his hands pull Akiteru back into him. There isn't any need for words right now. Akiteru knows Kei is broken and hurting and, despite this not being the best way to fix the problem at hand, it's his job to do whatever he can to help him.

His hands rest on the small of Kei's back as they're lips meld together, pulling the younger one as closer as they physically can be. Both brothers are aware of their _growing_ problems, but they're too enveloped in the current situation.

Kei's hands trail up his brothers chest, slowly unbuttoning Akiteru's dress shirt slowly, one button at a time, before helping his brother shrug it off.

Both boys, now shirtless, press their bare chests against each other, reveling in their shared warmth, mouths never leaving each other for a second. Kei's hands wrap around the back of Akiteru's neck, tangling his fingers into his longer blond hair, pulling him closer.

While one hand ensuring Kei didn't slip off his lap, Akiteru used his free hand to unbutton his jeans, slyly pawing at his brother's growing erection while doing so.

Groaning into Akiteru's mouth at the stimulation, he pulled away from his brother's mouth. Tilting his head back, he allowed some room for his brother to lay claim to his neck. Akiteru placed soft, loving kisses along his adam's apple, eliciting more groans from the younger male.

Akiteru's hand rubs Kei's stomach, slowly trailing his hand into Kei's boxers and rubbing his growing arousal. Gasps and soft moans filled the room as Kei rutted against his brother's hand, trying to increase the sensations.

Trailing his tongue along Kei's neck, placing small butterfly kisses every now and then, he continued touching his brother, becoming all the more aroused by the sounds spilling forth from his lips.

The older Tsukishima pushed his brother off him and onto the bed. Kei let out a surprised gasp, about to question what his brother was doing. He was halted, however, when his pants were swiftly tugged off of his lower half.

He sat there, naked in all of his glory, in front of his brother. Kei felt like he was being examined by his brother questioning eyes. It unnerved him.

Akiteru noticed this and chuckled.How endearing his brother could be sometimes. He moved up to his brother's lips again, giving him a short, sweet peck, as if to re-assure him.

Pulling away again, Akiteru disappeared into the dorm bathroom, appearing a few moments later with a bottle of moisturizer.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you today so we'll have to make do... That is, if you don't mind?" Akiteru chuckled awkwardly as he moved to hover over his younger brother.

Pouring a helping amount of moisturizer onto his fingers, he lowered his hand to Kei's rear, circling around the tight ring. The younger Tsukishima inhaled sharply when Akiteru entered a finger into him, beginning to stretch him out.

Kei's hips bucked upwards involuntarily as Akiteru begun pumping into him. His gasps and moans were becoming more frequent, even more so as Akiteru slid another finger into him. Scissoring the boy as the spread him even more, Akiteru leaned forward a covered Kei's mouth once again with his own, trying to muffle the sounds coming from him.

Kei's dick had begun leaking precum by the time the third finger was added. By now, he was writhing and moaning mess with only his brother's smothering kisses stopping him from being too loud. But by now even Akiteru had grown a longing to finally claim his dear little brother.

"Kei... Can I put it in now? Please?" There was a subtle hint of desperation in his voice, his eyes practically begging for him. Kei would have used this to make fun of his brother, but right now his mind only had one goal.

Wrapping his arms around the back of Akiteru's neck, he pulled his brother down, giving him a kiss of confirmation. This was more than enough.

Using the remaining moisturizer to prep himself up, Akiteru tried is best not to break the connection with his brother until he was ready to enter him. He pulled away, prepping himself at Kei's entrance.

As he begun pushing into him, Akiteru watched as Kei cried out, arching his back into his older brother. Akiteru used this to pull Kei closer to him, letting the younger boy muffle his sounds in his neck as he did so.

He waited for the go ahead from his younger brother, before slowly rolling his hips into him.

Kei gasped loudly with each thrust, crying out for his brother. The whole situation seemed so surreal to him; how close he was to his brother was causing him to tear up, but not from the pain.

Akiteru could tell. There was a way he was called for that he just knew Kei wasn't hurt.

He lifted Kei up slightly, allowing them to move positions slightly to a sitting one. He held Kei closely, kissing at his collar bone and neck as he continuously thrusted into him. It was already becoming overwhelming for the both of them, despite how early it still was.

Kei pulled away slightly, looking at his brother with teary eyes, gasping heavily.

"A-Aahhhhh~ Akiteru~ I..." He could barely speak through all of his groans and moans, "Akiteru, I love you."

Those words came as a shock to both boys, even going as far as to cause Akiteru to halt all movement as he let the information process.

He smiled, letting Kei guide his face upwards so they could share another moment of passion through their lips, before thrusting once again into the young boy.

One of Kei's hands moved from around Akiteru's neck, trailing down between them as he begun handling his own, aching, problem. Jerking himself in time to his brothers thrusts, Kei was aware that his orgams was drawing closer and closer with each movement.

Gasping into Akiteru's mouth, his hips begun moving on their own accord. His movement were very sporadic, a tell tale sign to Akiteru that his end would be met very soon. And with that, he decided to take one last stand.

Practically throwing his brother back onto the bed, their lips never parted as he began thrusting as hard as he could, trying to find that one sweet spot. He knew he found it when Kei's body arched and the young boy let out a loud moan.

He tried his best to keep hitting that spot that brought his younger brother pleasure, but it wasn't very necessary as he soon found out.

Kei let out a few strangled gasps followed by one loud scream-moan as he came onto his own stomach, body twitching erratically. The constriction of his muscles was enough to have Akiteru follow him to that land of bliss.

Akiteru grabbed his brother's hand, crying out for him as his hips twitched one last time, emptying his seed into his brother.

They remained like that for a few moments, coming down from their high together, their hands still intertwined.

Once he was in a righter state of mind, Akiteru used Kei's temporary state to his advantage, cupping the boy's face and giving him one last chaste kiss.

Kei gave him a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. He had come to Akiteru to feel better; goal achieved to say the least.

As the night went on, their meeting so too drew to an end.

"Hey, Kei..."

"Hm?" The boy raised an eyebrow to his brother as he was making his way to the door, ready to return to home for the night.

"... If ever you need help again, you can always visit. Just, maybe call me ahead of time so I can prepare better?" Akiteru laughed.

Kei rolled his eyes, opening the door and exiting; but not before saying one last thing.

"I'll remember for next time."


End file.
